Two Cities, Alike in Dignity
by llamabae
Summary: After a bizarre encounter with an equally bizarre demon, Chance is exported into a parallel universe where his life couldn't be any more different. (First chapter is kind of rough, I know, but motives and other things will be explained in future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kieran

It had been a rather normal day of crushing omegas, at least so it had seemed.

T-Bone and Razor had been called by Callie Briggs to check out some weird electrical disturbance at Pumadyne.

'Electrical disturbance' suggested Hard Drive. 'Pumadyne' suggested Dark Kat or Dr. Viper.

Either way, this was still bound to be interesting.

As usual, as the SWAT Kats landed atop the Pumadyne building, they peered down and spotted three Enforcer sedans, with Commander Feral at the lead.

T-Bone snorted. "Look who's on time for once! Not that they'll be much help."

Razor nodded. "Let's just head in and see what's going on."

It was about three floors down when the duo actually found something. Many Pumadyne workers were on the floor, not dead, but passed out.

Razor took a minute to look over them, and scowled in confusion. "No apparent signs of injury or electrocution. It's as if they just laid down here and decided to take a kat nap."

"Could they have been gassed?"

Razor shook his head. "All the windows here are sealed shut. No way for the gas to escape other than the vents, and we would be knocked out, too. It would be all over the building by now."

After looking over the civilians and making sure they were all alive and breathing, the SWAT Kats continued on their way.

A loud crash stopped the duo in their tracks. It came from five rooms ahead.

T-Bone rushed forward, ready to take on Hard Drive, Dark Kat, or Viper but instead was faced with a younger looking kat with silver fur. He only looked to be about twenty-something, and wore strange garments that looked like he came straight from the nineteenth century.

Razor spoke up, aiming his glovatrix at the strange kat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The silver-furred kat turned to face the duo, his eyes began to glow a bright grayish-blue.

"My name is Kieran, and what I am doing here is none of your concern." When his eyes lit up, Razor noticed that anything electrical flickered and sputtered sparks. The light bulbs blew exploded, scattering tiny shards of glass everywhere.

T-Bone, not thinking about what he was doing, but rather acting on protective instinct, threw himself at the supernatural kat, who vanished.

"What the he-"

Kieran reappeared and lifted T-Bone up, but not before Razor threw himself at Kieran, he too failing, and ended up landing on T-Bone.

The duo quickly rose, ready to keep fighting. Kieran was standing behind them with a grin.

"Let's make this even more interesting, shall we?" Kieran waved his hand, and the unconscious kats around him rose.

T-Bone and Razor's eyes widened. "Can this day get any dumber?"

The kats unconsciously lunged at the SWAT Kats, who could only dodge them and retreat behind a wall into one of the rooms.

"Crud! This stinks," Razor said. "We can't harm those kats because they're being controlled, yet if we can't find a way to stop them from using us as real-life punching bags, we're still toast."

"Well," T-Bone said, "got any bright ideas, hotshot?"

Razor rubbed his chin. "I have one idea...as for it being a bright one, that's up for debate."

"Lay it on me, pal."

Kieran was just starting to get bored when the masked duo reappeared from one of the rooms. "It's good you've finally shown yourselves. I never was a fan of hide-and-seek." He waved his hand for the kats to attack the SWAT Kats, and the kats lunged at the pair.

Razor shouted, "Alright, T-Bone!"

Razor sprinted towards T-Bone, who cupped his paws and caught Razor's foot, and tossed him over the mob of kat-puppets.

Razor was ready to strike when Kieran disappeared.

Again?!

Razor landed and swung around, only to see that Kieran had one paw around T-Bone's throat, and the other on T-Bone's forehead.

Regardless of what the demon was doing, Razor threw himself at Kieran, this time successfully knocking him over.

Razor rushed to his T-Bone's side, yelling at and shaking him. "T-Bone?! Buddy! C'mon, stay with me!" T-Bone had been knocked out like the other kats.

Kieran glared, then grinned. "I might as well take my leave, then." He vanished, and the horde of unconscious kats were, in fact, unconscious again. The lights and electrical equipment sputtered back to life.

With almost perfect timing, Commander Feral stormed in, laser pistol ready. "Freeze!" he shouted, but the last part trailed off when he saw that the strange omega was nowhere to be found, and all he left behind was a bunch of electrical damage and knocked out kats, including T-Bone.

Feral ran to Razor. "What happened here?" he demanded.

"There was some demon-ghost guy, Kieran, who knocked all these kats out, including my partner, and he also has some ability to use the unconscious as puppets, which he liberally used on us to his advantage."

Razor was speaking really quickly, which was very unlike him, but was most likely out of shock and worry for T-Bone, who showed no signs of stirring.

Feral sighed, surveying the further damage that Kieran caused. "I'll call for ambulances."

Chance Furlong finally woke to a bright sunbeam hitting his eyes. Ouch.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he looked around, however, he wasn't in a hospital, as he expected.

He was in a large, posh bedroom.

Chance cautiously stood, and stumbled into the bathroom that was across the room and peered in the large mirror that hung over the marble sink and matching countertop.

His vision cleared and he screamed at what he saw in the mirror.

Chance was a teenager, with braces, and barely cleared five-foot three.


	2. Home Sweet'Home'

Chapter 2: Welcome 'Home'

Chance screamed. He was a teenager, but he didn't look like himself as a teenager. He'd never had braces. His fur in this body was a dark brown. His hair was jet-black. The only thing that still looked like him was his green eyes.

He turned on the faucet and splashed water in his face, hoping he'd wake up.

Nope.

Pinching.

No such luck.

Chance ran back to 'his' room and threw himself on the bed, hugging a pillow, which he thought for some reason he thought would calm him down.

There was a knock on the door. Chance cleared his throat. "Come in," he said weakly, his voice cracking because of puberty.

Chance's jaw almost dropped at the sight of the woman who looked exactly like his mother open the bedroom door.

Sherryl Furlong looked the same, except her blonde hair was cut into a stylish bob, instead of the unruly curls she would normally have wrangled into a messy ponytail, and instead of her normal sweater and blue jeans wore a navy blue pantsuit.

"Chance, sweetie, are you all right? I heard you scream all the way downstairs. Did you have a nightmare?"

Chance hesitated and nodded. "Y-yeah. Bad dream. All it was."

Sherryl scowled. "Did you splash water on your face?"

Chance blushed. "Errrr, yeah, I was just trying to wake myself up. No big deal." Okay, so at least he kept the same first name here, so everything was only half-weird.

Sherryl chuckled. "Chance Ryan Feral, as I live and breathe, you are something."

Chance almost choked. 'Chance Ryan Feral?!'

'Wait, then...is my dad...'

"Sherryl, is Chance okay?" came a voice from down the hall.

Chance's eyes widened at the sight of the tall kat with dark brown fur, jet-black hair, golden eyes, and ultra-muscular body enter Chance's room.

Sherryl nodded. "Yes, Ulysses, he's just fine."


End file.
